


Actions Speak Louder than Words

by Wallflower_Avenger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dereks life long fanon struggle for words, M/M, Stiles going to college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower_Avenger/pseuds/Wallflower_Avenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wasn’t good with words. It was a universally know fact. And it really did nothing to help with the whole ‘bad boy’ image he had managed to acquire. He wasn’t anti-social merely awkward. He was just not the best at expressing himself. When he realised Stiles was his mate, he panicked.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Derek needs to make Stiles stay (when he was never leaving).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder than Words

Derek wasn’t good with words. It was a universally know fact. And it really did nothing to help with the whole ‘bad boy’ image he had managed to acquire. He wasn’t anti-social merely awkward. He was just not the best at expressing himself.

When he realised Stiles was his mate, he panicked. It was such a dick move by the universe. Stiles could talk, he was talented with words in a way that Derek could on envy. He was literally a stream of consciousness whereas Derek kept it all bottled up. 

But Stiles was finishing school, college was becoming a problem, and unwittingly Derek had formed an attachment to the damned kid that meant he couldn’t turn back now.

So here he was. Trying to get the jumble of words he needed to express to form some kind of vague order that could hopefully convey exactly what he wanted, needed, Stiles to know.

The opportunity arouse when flailed into the loft one day rambling about his internet going down and how he had a deadline to meet before he emptied his bag on junk on Derek’s desk. His laptop crashing onto the desk carelessly, as well as a thick envelope from Harvard.

Derek’s heart stopped. He could of sworn Stiles had settled on community college, he wanted to stay close to his Dad and joining the police force. Sure, Stiles was intelligence opened much grander doors to him but that had never been his focus. Well, Derek thought it hadn’t.

“Okay dude, if you frown anymore I swear your going to spontaneously combust.” 

And that it what made everything click into place. As Stiles unnecessary comment made the corners of Derek’s mouth twitch up and a chuckle to escape his lips. Even when his heart was jackrabbiting. That when the words finally fitted into a sentence. 

“I want you. I need you. I want your stupid fucking sense of humour making me laugh at 4am when I need to be up at 6. You, Stiles, you can’t go.” 

Stiles smirk dropped into a gape as he stared at Derek. 

“Whar are you on about-you? I’m not goin-are you-you better be fucking serious! Wait, what?” And once again a smile tugged at Derek’s mouth and for once he let it win. 

“I am serious. I-err, look, You-“ Derek felt the strength fade out of him and his shoulders sagged. He stumbled so easily when it came to situations that mattered.

Then delicate fingers touched his chin before tilting his head up so he boldly met Stiles’ gaze.

“You make it okay. You make it all okay. Stiles, you make everything click into place and-please. I know it’s selfish and I know you deserve it, but…I’d be, I am, lost without you. Please. Please just stay and I’ll do anything you need.” 

Stiles eyes were warm and open as ever but his usual grin was a smaller smile. It was private and comforting. It felt personal and safe. It made Derek feel like he was safe. And God, it was the best feeling. 

“It’s Lydia’s. She asked me to e-mail a response to her Harvard letter because she’s got a flight to catch. I’d never leave. Not my Dad, not this damned town and definitely not you.” 

As Stiles slowly leant down eyelids fluttering closed Derek felt in control once again. And yes, his heart was still thundering, but now for an entirely different reason. He’d always been a man of action and as his lips brushed against Stiles he was in his element. 

They made a complete person. Stiles had words and Derek actions. Skinny and broad. Calm and crazy. They worked.


End file.
